


Denial

by BloodRedRidingHood



Series: I'll Be Your Shield [13]
Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Confessions, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Foreplay, OTP I'll Be Your Shield, Oral Sex, Plot With Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Steve Cooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedRidingHood/pseuds/BloodRedRidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they finally fell asleep hours later, sated and exhausted, Steve kissed her cheek lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit late because I had a really awkward time writing this. I hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks! You guys keep me motivated. 
> 
> Part 13 of hawkwardeye's 30 Day Drabble Challenge (make sure you read parts 1-12!)

"You threw a chair at Fury?" Natasha's bright laughter filled the room, and tears filled her eyes. 

Steve smiled back at her. "Not at him. Just at the wall. Maybe throwing it at his head would have gotten the point across more, though, but I think he understood where I was coming from."

Natasha laughed again and took another sip of wine. She was still on her first glass, and secretly, he was glad. The last thing Steve wanted was for her to wake up in the morning and regret whatever had happened between them. He wanted to know that she was with him because she wanted to be, not because she had gotten drunk and made a hasty decision. 

Although, he didn't exactly know _what_ was going to happen tonight. It had taken about twenty minutes for them to pry themselves apart from each other after she had gotten to his apartment. After that, he made her sit on the couch while he lit about 100 candles around the apartment and finished cooking dinner. Now they sat at the table, picking at the last of the food and talking about everything she had missed while she had been away.

Natasha finished eating and pushed her plate away from her. "This was amazing, Steve," she said. "Who knew that Captain America could cook?"

Steve stood and picked up the plates. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He walked back into the kitchen and put the dishes in the sink. He had gone to a local bakery earlier and picked up a cheesecake. He sliced it and was about to put it on a plate when he felt Natasha's arms wrap around him from behind.

Steve turned. "I told you to stay at the table," he whispered, leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss. 

He lifted her up and, pushing the dessert out of the way, set her on the counter. She wrapped her strong legs around him, bringing him closer to her, and kissed him deeply. He pushed his tongue past her lips, and she complied, pushing her tongue against his. He moaned quietly into her mouth, and she echoed him. He placed his hands on her thighs and pushed his fingers up under the skirt of her dress. She broke the kiss and tilted her head back as Steve's fingers brushed over the silk fabric between her legs. 

Her hands were at the buttons on his shirt, half-undoing them and half-ripping the shirt off of him. When it fell to the floor, her hands moved to the zipper on the side of her dress and undid it, letting the bodice fall. She leaned into him, pressing their bare chests together, and kissed him, hard and deep.

Steve moved his hand again, slipping his fingers into the waistband of her panties and tugged. She lifted her hips off of the counter, letting him pull her underwear off, and they landed on the floor, too. His fingers found their way between her legs again, and without the offending fabric in their way, immediately began working at her clit.

She arched her back, moaning loudly as he continued to touch her. He moved his middle finger down and slipped it inside of her, loving how wet and ready she was for him. She tightened her legs around his waist, and he crooked his finger inside of her. She gasped, her breathing quickened, and she grabbed his wrist, pushing his finger deeper inside her.

He could tell she was getting close, and he pushed a second finger inside of her. He quickened his pace, the palm of his hand slapping against her clit, and suddenly she was screaming his name, grabbing his wrist and grabbing the back of his neck. She brought his face to hers and kissed him, moaning into his mouth as she rode out her orgasm on his hand.

When she had stilled, he pulled his fingers out of her. He pulled her to him, grabbing her waist, and lifted her off of the counter. Holding her up with one arm, he used his other hand to undo his belt, button and zipper. He pushed his pants and boxers down and kicked them aside. 

Steve grabbed his cock, hard and leaking, and moved so that he was barely pressed against Natasha's pussy. He lowered her down slowly, so slowly that it almost hurt, and he groaned with the effort of not pushing into her fully. When he was finally inside of her, filling her completely, he lifted her back up. She looked him in the eyes as he lifted her up and down the length of his cock, biting her lip and playing with her breasts. The sight of her touching herself like that sent Steve almost over the edge, and he had to stop. He pushed into her hard and froze, fighting off the impending orgasm. He wasn't ready for this to be done yet.

"Steve, let me… I want to taste you." Natasha bit her lip. 

Steve kissed her hard and lifted her off of him. As soon as her feet touched the floor, she dropped gracefully to her knees and gently grabbed his cock in her hand. She gave him a few quick pumps before taking him in her mouth, and he gasped loudly as she began to suck on the head. He tangled his fingers in her hair, gripping the red curls tightly as the pleasure pooled in his stomach. She was so good at this, using her hands and her tongue and her lips as she brought him to the edge.

"Natasha, oh god," he moaned as she swallowed around him. His hips thrust forward, pushing him further down her throat, and he came. He could feel her throat convulsing around his cock as he emptied himself into her. When she pulled him out of her mouth, she coughed a little, and smiled up at him. 

He grabbed her elbows and pulled her back up, pressing her against him in a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him in return, sighing and humming with pleasure. Steve smiled and put a finger under her chin, tilting her face up towards his.

"Do you love me, Natasha?" he asked her, running his thumb along her jaw.

"No, Steve," she replied, but the denial was thick in her voice. She smiled up at him warmly and he kissed her forehead. 

They separated, and she went into the bathroom to clean herself up while Steve blew out all of the candles before going into the bedroom and getting the bed turned down. When Natasha came up to him, naked and beautiful, she slipped into bed and pulled him in after her, smiling mischievously. 

Hours later, he held her in his arms, sated and exhausted, as she fell asleep. He could feel the fatigue taking over, but before he gave in, Steve kissed her cheek lightly.

"I love you, Natasha."


End file.
